


Phantom's Monsters

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Most towns deal with normal situations, especially in terms of high schools with their usual A-Lister students. However, Amity Park has something above the A-Listers, the S-Listers. Teens that exceed in looks, strength, lust and smarts. But the S-Listers hold an interesting secret- They're all Monster Hybrids!





	Phantom's Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 1**

 

The city of Amity Park, located in Colorado. Amity Park is a moderately large urban city, reminiscent of Chicago, San Francisco, or Philadelphia. The city has several downtown areas with modern skyscrapers. People moved through the town, going about their daily lives, adults going to work, kids and teens all going to school to get their education. Yes, Amity Park seemed like your average normal everyday town. Of course, that was as far from the truth as it could possibly be, for you see Amity Park was home to a hidden secret that secret just so happened to be that it was the small town home for creatures that many considered fairy tales, modern myths and legends. For Amity Park was the home to monsters.

 

Of course, no one knew this. As the monsters did their best to hide within plain sight. They didn’t want to expose themselves to the human population of Amity Park and cause issues between themselves and them. So they stayed hidden, so now they lived peacefully and not causing troubles. 

 

We turn our attention to Amity Park’s local High School, Casper High. Where the teenage population of the town went to learn and gain an education. In the school, it was a normal school, but unknown to the adults outside the school inside was rule by a hierarchy. That hierarchy determined how a teen would be named or graded based on a few key things. Their looks, their clothes, their grades, their friends, their parents, how much money they had, and lastly just how popular they would be. You had the bottom of the barrels, the E’s aka the nerds, geeks, losers, etc. The ones that everyone picked on for getting good grades but they lacked the social standing to have any other friends outside of the ones that were fellow E-listers. Those that ranged in between having either good or bad grades and having an even amount of social standing were known throughout the ranks as the D-B listers.

 

At the supposed top of the pyramid were the A-Listers, which while were not known well for having high or even decent grades were known for being either very attractive or  well versed in sports. The best-known set of A-Listers consisted of the two football jocks Dash and Kwan and the three lovely ladies Paulina, Star and Valerie. Amongst them, only Kwan and Valerie actually did well to keep up with their grades while Dash, Paulina and Star relied on their physical skills or looks to get by in school. To many, they seemed to be the top of the top and they looked down on anyone who wasn’t on their level. 

 

However, what many did not know was that there was a level beyond the A-listers, one that made even them feel like nothing but tools.

 

Standing amongst themselves in the hallway, the A-listers were laughing amongst themselves over a prank that Dash had pulled on a group of E-listers.  “So I filled his tuba with soap, and when he went to play it covered everyone in front of him,” Dash said laughing at his own prank.

 

“Oh my, that sounds amazing Dash,” Paulina laughed as she held onto Star for support.

 

“Yeah, that poor nerd didn’t know what hit him,” Valerie agreed snorting.

 

“It was pretty funny, but don’t you think it may have been a little mean?” Kwan asked. Amongst the A-listers, he was the least mean-spirited towards the lower groups.

 

“Oh so many things those losers are good for,” Dash said with a laugh and shake of his hips.

 

“And what exactly would you know about losers, Dash?” said a voice behind the blonde, making him and his friends freeze. They turned around and gasped as they came face to face with the ones that towered over them in the school social circles. The ones that made them look as low as the E-listers.

 

The S-listers consisted of four members, one of which was missing at the moment. First, there was the leader of the group, Danny Fenton. Danny was a towering young man that loomed over Dash and Kwan in both height and muscle size with huge bulging muscles that were defined all over his body by skin-tight clothing. In his pants was a massive bulge that was bigger than Dash’s head. 

 

Behind him were his best friends. There was Tucker Foley, who was not only good looking but very tech-savvy. He was a few inches taller than Danny but a bit smaller in terms of muscles. Even so, that did not stop from others from drooling, especially when he had his sexy glasses. Opposite to him was Sam Manson, one of the girls of the S-listers and Danny’s “official” girlfriend. Like the boys, she towered over the other girls in both height and body. Her mind-boggling MM-cup breasts and matching huge ass was barely covered by her tight tiny clothing made even Paulina, the bustiest of the A-listers, feel flat-chested.

 

“I heard you pulled a prank on one of the band-members again Dash,” Danny said as looked down onto the blonde. He leaned down, his eyes practically glowing. “Now...what did we talk about last time about you messing with the lower ranks Dash? I’m sure you remember what would happen if I found out you’d pull something like this.”

 

Dash was stuttering trying to come up with a reason not to get punished by the true alpha of the school and he hated it but it looked like the A-Listers were about to be ousted as the top dogs of the school.

 

“Now Danny,” Sam spoke, placing a hand on her boyfriend’s swollen chest. “I know you like to show Dash who the true top dog is, but isn’t it unfair for him to face punishment alone?”

 

“Yeah dude,” Tucker agreed, resting an arm on Danny’s shoulder. “Cause if you want my opinion, I think Kwan should join in on the punishment, since he didn’t stop Dash. And you definitely should know better, right Kwany-boy?”

 

Kwan’s eyes widen, as he took a small step back. He had a visible lump in his throat as he tried to swallow before he choked. “B-But-I..I didn’t do anything.” Kwan had broken out into a cold sweat, he didn’t like how the eyes of the S-listers were on him and he was feeling like a small lamb trapped before a trio of wolves. “I-I had no part in the p-prank w-why am I in trouble?” He didn’t understand, he had left well enough alone so why was he also being punished.

 

“Because making sure Dash didn’t do anything stupid is your responsibility as his friend, and as his friend, you must share in his punishment,” Danny said, smirking as he reached over and grabbed both boys’ asses, squeezing the tight rumps in his strong hands and getting yelps from the boys. He smirked while looking at the girls who were all shivering in fear. “Now don’t worry girls, you are safe from punishment since I doubt Dash would have listened if you told him to stop.

 

The three girls let out a sigh of relief, but yelped when all three had their asses slapped by Sam. “Don’t think though that we won’t punish you if you do try what Dash did,” Sam said, smirking.

 

“Now,” Danny said, still squeezing the asses of the two jocks. “I believe you said something Dash about losers being good for something. Well, why don’t we show our next class just how right you are.” Danny proceeded to move towards class, leading Dash and Kwan along by their asses. Tucker and Sam followed with smirks of their owns, shortly followed by the A-list girls. It was a short walk to their classroom, and they walked in with Mr. Lancer beginning trying to begin his lesson.

 

Dash groaned as everyone stared at him being led in by his ass a bulge in his pants no where near the size of Danny’s.

 

Kwan screwed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the fact that they had been dragged into the class literally by their ass’s. He didn’t want to be seen like this let alone have it happen in front of an entire class.

 

“Excuse me Mr. Fenton, can you explain to me by Abe Lincoln’s top hat what you’re doing?” Mr. Lancer asked.

 

“I need to teach these two bitches a lesson,” Danny said simply, glaring at Lancer.

 

“Ah, I see,” Lancer replied. “Well class, it seems today's lesson is postponed. Mr. Foley, if anything happens, please contact me in the teacher’s lounge.” With speed no one would expect, Lancer was out of the room, leaving the two boys at the mercy of the giant raven-haired male.

 

“Alright boys, time for the fun,” Danny said with a devious grin before pushing the two into the class. “Alright everyone listen and watch. This is what happens when you try to pick on those you think are lower than you. Learn it, or you’ll be in their place.” Danny pulled out the teachers chair to the front of the class. He then proceeded to drop his pants. He wore no underwear, so his massive 19 inch long 9 inch thick hard cock which was accompanied by a pair of basketball sized balls. The entire class gasped at the monstrous size of Danny’s cock and balls, and the two jocks gulped in fear.

 

“Okay boys,” Danny said as he sat upon the chair and pointed at his cock. “Time for the punishment. First, strip. Let everyone see your bitch bodies.”

 

Reluctantly Dash started shedding his clothes showing off his cut pecs as he removed his top, and as his pants slid down his Pink Jockstrap was revealed a punishment from earlier in the month by Tucker, on the back strap it read Bitch, while the front pouch was filled with his hard 9 inch cock.

 

Kwan was much slower than Dash when it came to removing his clothes, but nonetheless he removed them, exposing his bare upper muscular torso and to many and even Dash’s shock his pair of  perfectly bouncing sculpted muscled pecs his cheeks burned hotly as he felt eyes being drawn to them as he bent over pulling down his pants letting showing off a black colored G-string that cupped his crock and balls, but the back was stuck between his ass cheeks a punishment of his own. Once he had them off, to everyone's further shock, Kwan’s already impressive pecs seemed to have gotten even bigger popping out even more as his hard 10-inch 2-thick cock twitch from the attention that was now on him. 

 

Danny grinned as he stared at the two naked jocks before him. “Good job boys, now put your arms and hands behind your heads and walk around the classroom. Go through each row until I tell you to stop.” Danny then turned to the class. “Everyone is free to feel up these two bitches however they please as they walk around. No one will be punished from doing so. And if they try to stop you, well, we’ll just have add another strike for more punishment.” Danny grinned menacingly as he stared at the two shocked boy. “Well boys, you hear me. Arms on your head and start walking around.”

 

Kwan wanted to complain, he really did but he knew if he complained that Danny would only make it worse for him. Gulping, Kwan raised his hands up and folded them behind his head, blushing as he felt the eyes of many of them looking at his pecs. He started walking, slowly through the row his eyes closed once more as he felt hands touching him. The groped his ass, slapped it, pulled on his balls, and slapped his dick. But, the one thing that seemed to get their attention were his pecs as for some of the boys in the class it was like looking at a pair of boobs playing with them, watching as they bounced up and down, side to side. They even got a bit bolder and squeezed his nipples, this action had Kwan’s cock twitched and throbbed almost drawing a moan from him had he not bit his lip in an effort to stay silent.

 

Sighing Dash moved down the other row his head held high and lips sealed shut as his body was molested by the wandering hands of students. Hands groped his ass, pecs and tugged on his nuts, one brave student even pushed a finger into his hole before pulling it out and sticking it in Dash’s mouth for him to suck on.

 

Danny smirked as he watched the two normally high-headed jocks walked about, letting the other students, ones that they normally saw as beneath them, mess with their bodies as they pleased. The more the pair walked around, the bolder and rougher the other students were. As he watched them get used, Danny started to pump his massive shaft, getting turned on by the two boys being used.

 

Not far from him, Tucker and Sam were also smirking as they watched Dash and Kwan. Tucker was filming the event on his pda for future use. As for Sam, her fingers were deep in her cunt as she watched the scene before her. Next to them Paulina, Star and Valerie were also getting turned on by watching the two boys get abused. They tried to hold back, but their legs were quivering and juices were starting to drip out of their snatches in excitement.

 

One brave student stood up and said “You said we can touch them in anyway we want does that include making them suck us or fucking them?”

 

“Oh course,” Danny said, smirking at the shocked expressions of Dash and Kwan. “Until I decide they’ve had enough, you guys are free to use them  _ however _ you guys please. Roughness is highly suggested.”

 

As if a switch was flipped the males pounced on the jocks that use to torture them more going after Dash then Kwan, eager to lose their virginities by fucking the two jocks.

 

Like a pack of wolves they pounded on the two of them eager to do with them as they pleased. “W-Wait! C-ca-can’t we talk about thi-aaaah!” Kwan eagerly tried to protest, he did but he was cut off as he was forced on to his knees, where two teens latched on to his nipples and began to suck on them eagerly. The dark haired teen’s nipples had always been sensitive, it was why he barely wore a thing under his shirts as anything extra would have them constantly being rubbed and result in him having to hide a painful erection. Another student, took that as his cue to slide his cock between Kwan’s pecs moaning as his hips started moving on their own enjoying the feeling of Kwan’s smooth skin against his cock. 

 

Taking it a step further, the student even grabbed Kwan by his hair and forced his head down and pushed his cock into his mouth, letting out a gasp as fucked his pecs and his mouth. “Hmmm! Mmmmm!” Kwan screamed around his cock, his own was twitching and jumping around form his erratic movements. More students moved behind Kwan, grasping his firm round bubble like ass and pulled his cheeks apart exposing his tight pink hole and with revenge on the mind they began to smack his bare hole, the sudden feeling of pain of having his hole smacked had his hips bucking, it was followed up by multiple hands smacking his ass watching and enjoying as it bounced and jiggled they even grabbed his sack and squeezed and tugged on them pulling them away from his body and twisting them all while his cock pulsed. 

 

Dash was treated even worse as a cock thrust into his tight hole with no prep making him scream out before his mouth was plugged by two more cocks, even his armpits were being fucked as the ravenous students sought out their own pleasure. The blonde haired jock could hardly believe his body was being used like this by all these “lower” students. He was the star of the football team! He was the top dog! Or rather he would be if it wasn’t for Danny. The other students were all unleashing years of pent up aggression on the blonde, using his body however their pleased and spitroasting him on both ends. To make matters worse, a second cock joined the first one in his ass, double penetrating the arse and stretching it more than Dash thought he could handle.

 

“That’s it everyone,” Danny said, no longer pumping his cock. Rather, it was now being spit-shined by the A-lister girls. Valerie was sucking and licking all over Danny’s massive balls, Star was slobbering her mouth all over the base and length of the shaft, and Paulina was sucking and licking the bulbous head of his cock. “Show them the wrongs of their ways. Put these  _ losers _ in their place as hard as you can.”

 

Kwan at the moment had not one but two cocks in not only his ass but in his mouth. Two students wanted to see if they could fit two in both of his holes. His hands were in use as well, one held out in front of him and one to his side as he had to jerk off two others. His pecs were continuously being being played, and teased with the two fucking his mouth taking pleasure in being able to have his pecs fit around both their cocks as two others rubbed and grinded their cocks against his abs, smearing pre all over them making them shine with their precum. Some had taken to slapping their cocks against his ass wanting to turn his cheeks as red as possible, as they started taking turns two pulling out only for two more to thrust back in and continue where the previous two left off.

 

Dash on the other hand was covered in a mixture of Pre, cum, sweat and saliva as he sucked on a pair of cocks three more rubbed over his face, two cocks thrust deep in his ass, a pair of guys squeezed his nuts making him groan in pain while two more slapped his pecs, his armpits and hands being used to stroke four more cocks.

 

This continued on for a while, and before long many of the boys and girls all cried out in ecstacy, covering the two jocks in cum and juices. The duo was forced to swallow all the cum that was forced down their throats and up their ass. The wild sensations had inadvertently made them cum as well, the sticky seed shooting onto the floor beneath them. Once all the students seemed sated, they moved away from the pair, letting them drop onto the dirty floor in a set of panting messes.

 

“Nice work everyone,” Danny commended the students. “Because of how well you all did, I think you all deserve a reward.” Sam and Tucker stepped forward next to Danny, both just as naked now as he. Sam’s massive tits and ass jiggled as she stepped forward, and Tucker’s huge cock hung between his legs. It was only a small bit shorter and thinner than Danny’s, and his balls were about have the size, but still bigger than anyone else in the room. “Sam, you mind taking the boys. Tucker the girls. If one wants to switch, let’em. Sound good?”

 

“Sure Danny,” the two said before moving towards the excited students.

 

“Hey Bitch trio,” Danny spoke to the three girls that had been worshiping his cock. “Bring the two sluts over here. Their punishment isn’t over.”

 

“Yes Danny,” The three girls said as they quickly got up and rushed to grab Dash and Kwan. It took all three of them to first slump Kwan on top of Dash before they dragged the dazed blond across the floor, his cock and tits rubbed harshly across the hard surface. Once they were before Danny, they sat the two boys up.

 

Danny looked at the two dazed boys, clearly unfocused and unable to really think about what was happening. “Can’t have that.”

 

**SLAP!**

 

**SLAP!**

 

Dash and Kwan’s eyes went wide as Danny had literally bitch slapped them with his monster cock. Now, they were face to face with the elephantine member that dribbled pre before them. “Okay sluts, time for the real punishment,” Danny said, looking down at the two stunned boys.

 

“R-Real..p-punishment?” Kwan stuttered out, as a small bit of cum dribbled down his already cum plastered chin. Cum stained everywhere, even matting his hair. His ass was as red as red can be from all the slapping from hands and cocks, his balls ached something fierce, and his hole had been brutally fucked until tenerized, it could barely close up to keep the cum that had been pumped inside of him inside. “W-What..e-else is there?”

 

Resigned and still a little out of it Dash leaned forward trying to take the fat leaking head into his mouth but he was barely able to do so.

 

**SLAP!**

 

Dash reeled back as he was once more slapped by Danny’s cock. Danny then reached down and grabbed Dash by his hair. “Did I say you could suck my cock bitch?! Did I?!”

 

Coming to his senses, Dash glared up at Danny hatred plain to see in his eyes as he wished he was the one breaking the Raven haired male. 

 

The class was still watching even as they fucked Sam or worshiped Tucker.

 

“Oh, trying to play tough huh,” Danny said before a malicious smirk grew on his face. He then turned to Kwan. “Alright Kwany-boy, I’ll give you a slight chance to ease your own punishment. Next time Dash tries to push around the other students, what will you do? Help him, ignore it, stop him, or tell me?”

 

Kwan gulped from suddenly being put on the spot, he looked between Dash and then looked back at Danny. His mind weighing his options, and mulling them over, he had to make a choice, for once he had to decide. “T-Tell you?” He said, hoping that he had picked the right answer and not guessed wrong as something told him he wouldn’t get to second guess it.

 

“Good choice, though I would have accepted stopping him, but still.” Danny said as he petted Kwan’s head like one would do a dog. He then turned to Dash who was still glaring at him. “Well...I suppose I should be fair. Okay Dash, here’s your one chance to lessen your punishment- Will you stop bullying the other students?”

 

Glaring Dash said  "The hell should I stop? I am stronger, I am better, I am the fucking top dog around here. Me! These are gonna be the best years of my life! and I refuse to have them be thrown down the drain by stopping putting those weak little chicken wus's in their place!"

 

“Bad Answer,” Danny said, his eyes momentarily glowing a dangerous green glow. He lifted Dash by his head into the air with pure brute strength. He turned him around so Dash’s ass was facing his cock and grabbed Dash’s left leg and lifted it high up, exposing the previously used hole. “I was going to be nice Dash. Would have let you gotten off with just sucking my cock off, but now you force my hand.”

 

Groaning in pain Dash said “Fuck you,” as he elbowed Danny in the face with all his strength.

 

However, it did nothing. Danny’s face remained impassive, no, not even that. Danny was annoyed before, now he was pissed. “Oh no Dash...I’m going to  **Fuck. YOU.** ” With shocking swiftness, Danny released Dash’s head, grabbed his other leg, and slammed the idiotic blond down onto the head of his cock with ass-breaking force.

 

Screaming cum shot out of Dash’s cock as his ass was reshaped to fit the prodigious length of Danny’s thick cock.

 

Danny was not done. Once Dash was firmly on the first quarter of his cock, he grabbed the blond’s hips. “You made a huge mistake trying to hit me Dash,” he spoke to the screaming blond. “Now...I’m going to utterly break you.” With a powerful thrust, Danny slammed his bitch breaking cock all the way into the jock’s ass. One could see the stretching of Danny’s massive member coming from Dash’s stomach.

 

Kwan was left speechless, simply watching as Dash was literally getting wrecked by Danny’s cock. Now, Kwan was normally a bit of a truthful guy but even he had some things he kept tight lipped. But now, he could honestly admit to himself the sight before him was a sight to behold watching as Danny’s cock vanished inside of Dash’s ass and then he saw the bulge in his stomach and Kwan would say he felt his cock twitch at the sight, and even his already abused hole give a small winch. “Holy shit.” He whispered to himself, as he tried to look away but he couldn’t.

 

Dash was reduced to a moaning cumming mess as his organs were rearranged to make room for the massive cock claiming his hole, it was making him lose his mind to the pleasure and addictive qualities.

 

Danny slammed into Dash’s hole without mercy. He would only pull out about halfway before slamming back in balls deep with tremendous force. His hips were slapping against Dash’s ass, turning it bright red with each slam. Danny massive balls swung with each thrust, practically squashing Dash’s far smaller ones each time they collided. The raven-haired male was determined to utterly break the blond, making him into nothing more than a slutty dog that lived for nothing more than his cock and the cocks of other males. Hell, once he gives Sam a turn, Dash will be begging for the girls of the school to bring their biggest dildos and use them on him. Dash’s life as an A-lister was officially over.

 

“Kwan,” Danny growled, surprising the dark-haired jock.

 

Kwan blinked, once, then twice snapping himself out of some self induced haze. “Y-Yeah?” Kwan asked, his cheeks flushed.

 

“I’m feeling a bit generous,” Danny said as he continued to plow Dash. “You get two choice- either you fuck Dash’s mouth, or I fuck you worse than I’m fucking this slut now.”

 

Kwan’s hole clenched, almost like it could feel Danny’s cock inside of him already. Even his mind had the sudden image of Danny screwing him far worse than he was doing Dash. Shaking his head, and ignoring the sudden ache that he felt inside he came to a choice. “I-I’ll fuck his mouth.” He said.

 

“Good choice,” Danny said with a smirk. “Oh, and just so you know, what I meant by worse was that I would have had Tucker join me in breaking your ass, so you’d be even more brain-dead then slut-boy here,” He finished by spanky Dash’s ass, getting another bestial moan from the blond. “Now get to throat-fucking this bitch.”

 

Kwan’s cock gave a involuntary twitch, a very thick drop of pre spilled form the tip and rolled down the shaft of his cock, the sudden ache got worse but once more he pushed it down and made sure it was sealed away as he slowly stood on shaky legs and moved towards Dash and Danny his cock bobbing and swaying with each step as pre was shining at the tip and hanging on by a thin thread. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” growled Danny as he stared at the nervous Kwan. “I told you to skull-fuck this bitch. Do you want to be in his place right now? You have a chance here Kwan, either you make your stance as the dominant one, or this bitch will always walk over you. Aren’t you tired of always playing second banana to this slut? Always doing his bidding when you know it’s wrong. Now’s your chance to finally put this slut in his place beneath you. Are you going to take it, or are you going to bitch out as usual?”

 

Danny’s words sparked something inside of Kwan, a small ember that started to grow and grow into a burning flame. It was true, ever since he and Dash had been friends he had always been the one in his shadow, the second place person, hell some of the guys even referred to him as Dash’s shadow not Kwan, but just Dash’s shadow. The fire started to grow more and more, his nervousness slowly vanished and the fire that had been building up finally exploded into a raging inferno. With a gleam in his eyes, a snarl slipping past his lips he grabbed Dash by his hair and shoved his entire length into the blonds mouth and down his throat groaning as he felt it grip his aching cock, but he didn’t have the time-at the moment-to dwell on it as he dug his nails into Dash’s scalp and began to piston his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of Dash’s mouth and throat pulling out till the tip rested on his lips and ramming back into his throat feeling the blond gasp and gag around his thick dick.

 

“That’s it Kwan! Fuck that slut! Make him addicted to your cock!” Danny cheered as he intensified his own thrusts. The fire that sprung out of Kwan actually inspired Danny, making him intensify his own thrusts, jackhammering into Dash’s raw red ass with the force of a steel battering ram. The massive cock was stretching out Dash’s stomach each time Danny went down to the base, and he was not giving Dash any chance to adjust to his size, not that he even could. Since they first met, Danny knew that Dash was a cocky little fucker that saw that anyone that was not on his level was not worth his time and only there for his amusement. He knew one day he would need to step up. He had given Dash warnings before, but the blonde idiot never seemed to actually listen. Well, that was his mistake. Now, he was no longer an A-lister. Hell, he wasn’t even an E-lister. He was a pet, a slut for the school to use as they pleased, though he would always be mostly Danny’s now. “Enjoying yourself Kwan?” Danny said with a knowing grin.

 

Kwan was enjoying it, it felt amazing to finally be the one to do something instead of following Dash. To finally be the one -at least for this moment- the one in control. The sight of watching Dash choke and gag around his cock was a turn on in the highest order. His balls slapped harsly against Dash’s chin no doubt sounding much like Danny’s balls spanking against Dash’s ass as he absolutely destroyed the blonds hole. “Fuck~ Just fuck fuck!” He gasped, he was leaning over Dash’s head panting and gasping, his pecs bouncing along with his thrust as he tightened his grip on Dash’s hair. “Fucking~ his throat! I-I always knew his mouth had others uses.” Kwan admitted. “Fucking hell, he always goes on and on! B-But I fucking knew it would be perfect for this.” He moaned with a smile, looking up at Danny showing that Kwan’s eyes were shining with the same fire that had sparked his current skull fucking pace, those flames mixed with the lust in his eyes had Kwan’s eyes shining almost like gems as they shined in the light. “Just. Feels. So. Damn. Good!”

 

“Heh! Thought you’d like it, you’ll make a good Beta yet,” Danny said, though Kwan did not hear him as he was too far into his lustful fucking. As the two males utterly broke the blonde between them, Danny looked about the classroom.

 

Sam was being double penetrated in both her pussy and ass while she ate out a pair of girls. There were four girls sucking on her massive breasts, a pair of boys fucking said breasts, two boys each getting a handjob, and others all humping or grinding themselves against the bombastic babe.

 

Tucker was currently balls deep in his third female of the hour, making her squirm and moan as she climaxed for the fifth time in 7 minutes. He was eating out another girl while using one hand to finger another and using his other hand to pump the cock of one of the boys. He currently had three of the smaller-cocked boys trying to triple-penetrate his ass, but he’s had bigger and more in his ass so it wasn’t much. Like Sam, there were other boys and girls all humping and grinding themselves against his body.

 

“D-Danny?” a voice snapped Danny out of his spectating. He turned and saw Paulina, Star and Valerie all naked with dripping wet cunts. “C-Can we join in?” Paulina asked timidly and heatedly. “P-Please?”

 

Danny narrowed his eyes before smirking. “Alright ladies, you may,” He said, surprising and exciting them. “Val, Paulina, you two service my balls. Get them nice and ready for when I dump my load in this bitch. Star, you do Kwan’s balls. He deserves a rewards for finally asserting himself.

 

“Yes Danny,” the three girls said as they each went beneath the boys and moved to their respective targets. Paulina and Valerie had gotten under Danny’s swinging nuts and started worshiping the titanic testicles once more. Star when under Kwan and began to do the same for smaller male. Since his nuts were nowhere near as big as Danny’s she was able to cover them more with her mouth and tongue.

 

Kwan’s hips bucked as he moaned, mouth hanging open his cock being pleasured was one thing but suddenly finding his balls to be getting the same treatment was just pushing him towards the edge as he began to drive his cock into Dash’s throat, thick globs of his pre spilling down the blondes throat and into his stomach, Kwan could literally fuck Dash’s mouth for days and not get tired of it, have the blond be the perfect cock sleeve or cock warmer for when ever he needed to bust one off and didn’t feel like doing it on his own. “Haaa! Nnnngh! F-Fuck!”

 

“Heh, you going to cum Kwan?” Danny asked with a smirk. “Well, go ahead and do it. Fill this bitch’s mouth with your cum. Make his swallow every own and fill his stomach with you spunk.” As Danny pounded away deep into the blond bitch’s hole, he could feel his own nuts ready to burst.

 

Hearing Danny say that caused Kwan to pull out to the tip and slammed back into Dash’s throat. With a long drawn out moan, Kwan came and he came hard a thick geyser of cum exploding from his cock and spraying directly down Dash’s throat making it bulge as the blond was forced to swallow it all, even as some bubbled out and dripped down his chin and along Kwan’s balls down into Star’s mouth he didn’t pull out he kept himself sheathed in Dash’s throat not wanting to pull out till his balls were drained.

 

Danny was honestly impressed with Kwan’s release, it was more than he expected. Not wanting to be shown up, Danny pounded harder into Dash’s ass. With one final slam to the base, Ash let out a roar of pleasure before unloaded his massive load deep into Dash’s bowels. The blonde’s broken eyes went wide as he felt the veritable tidal of of pure powerful spunk gush it’s way inside him. Because of how tightly his hole was stretched by Danny’s cock, no cum could escape out, and all of up was filled up inside him and his stomach was forced to expand because of the huge volume of spunk that Danny unleashed within him. His belly bloated like a fleshy water balloon. The massive surge of seed unloaded into him was the final strike as the last strand of sanity Dash had left was shattered. Dash Baxter the quarterback was gone. Now there was only Dash the Cock Slut. He came onto the floor as he was filled, adding to the growing puddle of cum he had started when Danny first penetrated him.

 

Kwan was left gasping, from both the shock of how intense his climax was and from how much cum he had not only manage to fill Dash with, but Danny as well. The sight of Dash’s belly bloating drove home to the point that Dash would no longer be himself, and for some reason Kwan was completely fine with that. The thought of no longer having to put up with Dash or deal with any of his issues, his messes, his arguments, his none stop complaining about Danny and his friends. Kwan couldn’t help but feel his lips slowly pulling back into a tired grin as he felt both overjoyed and satisfied. “T-That was fucking amazing.” He moaned in utter bliss. 

 

“It certainly was,” Danny said, smirking at the blissful look Kwan sported. The two boys pulled out of Dash, and once they did he slumped onto the floor. His eyes were rolled upwards and glaze, his tongue was hanging out of his gaping mouth which some of Kwan’s cum dribbled out. His stomach was massively inflated with cum, making him look 9 months pregnant with twins while his gaping hole looked wide enough to stick an entire arm in and slowly leaked Danny’s cum. “Yo, bitches,” he called to the trio of girls. “Clean this cum up. I want this ass up and ready to use again as quickly as possible.”

 

“Yes Danny,” the female trio said as they began to lick up the large pool of combined cum off the floor.

 

“Well Kwan,” Danny said, smirking at the panting shorter male. “I have to say, you passed with flying colors.”

 

Kwan raised an eyebrow in confusion, he didn’t understand what Danny was saying. “What do you mean I passed?” He asked, was he being tested? Had Danny been testing him for something. “Was this some hidden test or something? A sort of initiation?”

 

“In a sense, yeah,” Danny replied. He grabbed his clothes and Kwans and tossed them over to the other male. “Get dressed real quick and we’ll talk outside.” Kwan was confused, but quickly did as Danny said. Once both males were clothed, they stepped out and walked down the hall. “So tell me Kwan...do you believe in monsters?”

 

“Monsters?” Kwan asked, his eyes wide. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had always like those old monster tales, vampires, werewolves, ghost, demons, you named it he liked it. It was something of a hidden thing for him to enjoy. “Yeah, I believe in them.” He said slowly, eyeing Danny carefully. “Why do you ask?”

 

Danny leads Kwan into an empty supply closet and turned on the light. Once inside, Danny closed the door. “Well, to make a long story short, my friends and I are all monsters.” Before Kwan could dismiss such a claim, two rings of light formed around Danny and split apart, changing his form before Kwan’s eyes.

 

Physically, Danny was still the same. However, he was now wearing a skin-tight black and white jumpsuit that covered and clung onto his entire body. The bulge of his cock was even more pronounced in the tight clothing. Along with that, Danny also had a white and blue cape, but was really caught Kwan’s eyes was the snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, and the azure flames that came off from the bottom back of Danny’s head.

 

“You see Kwan, I am a ghost, well half-ghost technically,” Danny said before floating, yes floating, before Kwan.

 

Kwan stumbled back in shock as he almost tripped over himself, his eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open almost like it had come unhinged. For a moment, Danny thought that he may have broken Kwan without having to use his dick. But, the dark haired teen seemed to reboot as he blinked and shook his head, pinched himself, then lightly slapped himself...three times before facing Danny. “Ho-Holy shit….this isn’t a dream.” He said. “Y-You’re literally half ghost? Like a legit half human half ghost?” He asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

 

Danny was surprised by Kwan excitement, but couldn’t help but smile warmly, a sight that was almost as shocking to Kwan as finding out Danny is a ghost. “Yes, and I’m not the only hybrid around. Sam and Tuck, they’re hybrid monsters too. One of the reasons we’re all so close. There are a few others, but they prefer to remain anonymous and tend to stay to themselves.”

 

Kwan was so close to having a freak out moment but controlled himself. “Ok, before I completely explode from how cool this is-” He said taking a moment to keep his excitement from spilling over, “What does this have to do with me? I mean just curious why you would suddenly tell me about this.”

 

“Ah, there’s the million dollar question I’ve been waiting for,” Danny said with a chuckle. “Well, to answer it is quite simple. You see, you Kwan are in fact a Monster Hybrid yourself.” The look of shock on Kwan’s face was all Danny needed to continue. “Now before you get all Luke Skywalker on me and say ‘ _ No! It can’t be! That’s Impossible! _ ’, haven’t you always felt...different from the rest of the crowd? Like you’re not exactly the same as the other humans about? I mean, everyone saw your huge tits in class, that ain’t something most human males have.”

 

Kwan’s eyes widen in surprise, as he recalled a few things in his memories that he had long since forgotten. Memories of times things had occurred that had him feeling different, feeling like he wasn't being who he was meant to be. All the times he felt like...like he was just not being his real self, like the person looking at him from the mirror was nothing more than an illusion or just a fake. “Well..yeah, a few times honestly.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean heck, these things.” He motioned to his pecs. “Started growing during middle school for pete's sake I had to get bindings just to make myself look flat.” He flushed. “It got worse as I grew and they got bigger and bigger harder to hide.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry. I understand,” Danny said, putting his hand on Kwan’s shoulder. “Believe me, I get ya. When I was younger, I dealt with the same thing, luckily my family helped be through it and in turn I helped Sam and Tuck, and we agreed we’d be on the lookout to help out other monsters in need while being sure to keep the humans in line.” Kwan smiled at Danny, feeling nice under the taller male’s hand. “Back to the topic at hand Kwan, the reason for your growth anomalies is because, as I said, you are also a monster however you Monster DNA has been locked away. Sometimes, parents do this to protect their children from developing monster abilities and in turn getting exposed and being either captured or killed. At the moment, your monster half is locked away, but it’s still enough to give you your, in my honest opinion, impressive assets.”

 

Kwan gulped thickly. “S-So the reason for these is cause my monster half is well slightly awakened?” He asked, as that was his best guess on the matter. “And my parents had them sealed away cause I could have been captured or killed.” He felt his tongue go dry. “Talk about heavy.” He said chuckling lowly as he took in all this information. “So..that means that since its locked there’s a way to unlock it right? I mean it’s not like it can be locked forever right?”

 

“Got it in one,” Danny said with a chuckle. “Seriously, how did you ever let Dash walk all over you is a mystery to me. You’re just as strong as he is, sexier than he is, and clearly smarter.” Kwan blushed at Danny’s compliment. “But yes, your monster DNA can be unlocked fully and I can help with that, but it is your choice Kwan. If you don’t want your monster DNA unlocked, I can wipe the memory of this discussion from your mind and it will be as if we never spoke. However, if you do want me to unlock them, I will. Not only that, you will be fully admitted into the ‘S-listers’. In reality, besides keeping peace at the school, we’re mostly just a group of monsters doing what we want. You can hang out with me and the others, and we’ll even help you get a handle on your new powers and even help you get your parents on board with all this.” Danny then crossed his arms and stood before Kwan. “So Kwan...what do you say?”

 

Kwan was silent for a moment, he was thinking it over and slowly a part of him was moving towards the awakening his Monster DNA. If it meant finding out about, well more about himself and being a monster, if it was literally half of who he was then he wanted to know that other half, to literally not feel as if he was only..well half of himself. He wanted to be both, both a human and Monster to experience both sides of his heritage and not just one part of it. Taking a breath, he looked at Danny and looked him in the eyes. “I..I want in.”He said. “I want in I want to have my monster DNA unlocked, I wanna know more about my monster half, I want..I want to be a monster.”

 

Danny smirked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small corked jar filled with a strange but oddly-familiar looking liquid inside it. “Drink this, it will unlock your monster DNA, but you got to drink every last bit.” He uncorked the jar and handed it to Kwan.

 

Kwan nodded as he grabbed the bottle and looked at the liquid inside of it. He took a small sniff of the liquid, he would swear he knew what this was like he had seen it or at the very least smelled it from somewhere, but he couldn’t place where he had seen it. “Over the lips, and through the gums.” He muttered tilting his head back and began to down the contents of the jar. As soon as the first drop touched his tongue, he felt his eyes widen as he almost moand shivering in delight as he hungrily downed the rest of it, the taste was nothing short of amazing and the more he drank he found himself wanting more even as he got to the bottom of the jaw he licked around the rim not wanting to leave a single drop. “W-What was that stuff?” He asked licking his lips.

 

“My cum,” Danny said, a wide mischievous grin on his face. ‘ _ 3...2...1...AND- _ ’

 

“Y-YOUR CUM?!” Kwan yelled out in shock, he hadn’t thought about it but now that he did the liquid in the jar did look like cum, but he didn’t think it was actually Danny’s cum. “S-So..you mean to unlock my monster DNA y-your cum was the-” He started to say only to pause as he felt his body shudder. “W-Whoa..I-I feel kind of funny.” He said, as he suddenly felt his entire body..no his very being pulse with energy. “W-What’s g-going on?”

 

“Yeah, either drinking an already active monster’s cum or milk is an easy way to hotwire a hybrid’s dormant monster genes,” Danny explained as he watched Kwan’s body pulse with energy. “Of course it also requires a bit of enchantment, otherwise half the school would be monster-fied. That was a jar of some I had prepared just for this occasion. Welcome to the club Kwan.” Danny smirked as he watched Kwan change.

 

Danny couldn’t help but smile at the day’s event, making it quite a historic one for his life. Today would be forever the day that Dash and Kwan the human jerk jocks disappeared off the face of the earth. Now, there was only Dash the Fuck-Bitch, who lived only to service others and be used, and Kwan the Monster Hybrid, the newest additions to the S-Listers.

 


End file.
